It is well known in the art to utilize louvered vents, commonly called gable vents, in association with building structures to allow passage of air therethrough.
Typically, such vents incorporate a frame, usually rectangular, formed of sheet metal or other suitable material. Parallel spaced louvers are located within the frame, such louvers normally being inclined downwardly in the direction away from the building structure to divert rain water in an attempt to prevent the water from entering the interior of the building structure. This is not always successful, particularly when the rain is driven by wind in the direction of the building structure, that is, when the vent is on the "windward" side of the building. Water damage can then result.
Screens are commonly associated with prior art vent arrangements to prevent birds, relatively large insects, and other objects from passing into the building through the vent from the outside. However, such screens do not prevent or impede the passage of water through the vent.